


Red vs Blue

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Category: Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Angels, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, End of the World, Escape, F/F, Girls with Guns, Manga & Anime, Mecha, NERV - Freeform, On the Run, Robots, Shounen Fights, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: The story between two stark contrasting  EVA "children" a.k.a a pilot and a clone. Both work through their differences to escape a safe shuttle as they're attacked by outside forces. In the process, will they survive? Or will they die hand in hand together?Yuri. F/F. Female x Female.Mecha AU with Angels and Units.





	1. Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The following is for Mature audiences only. As the plot develops later on in the story, there are a recurring of very dark themes. It also contains a multitude of swear words. If you are NOT of the age group and/or find this disturbing, please exit this fanfic now. This is not meant for an all age audience. It is very adult and dark.  
> Now that that's cleared,  
> Thank you for your understanding :)

_1_

 

* * *

 

 

 

" ** _Fly Me To The Moon_**

**_And let me play among the stars_ **

**_Let me see what spring is like_ **

**_On, Jupiter and Mars_ **

**_In other words, hold my hand_ **

**_In other words; darling, kiss me_ **

**_Fill my life with song_ **

**_And let me sing forever more_ **

**_You are all I long for_ **

**_All I worship and Adore_ **

**_In other words, please be true_ **

**_In other words,_ **

**_I Love You_ **

_(Fly Me To The Moon-Evangelion)_

_\---_

 

_“GOTTVERDAMMT!”_

A very loud and proud voice echoes throughout the cell. Confused, Azuka looks around. Assessing the situation, she realizes her arms and legs are bound tight by a rope. Gritting her teeth, she tries to move around it, but it’s no use. It’s completely fruitless.

 

“Don’t struggle. The binds will only strengthen.” a voice says, and the ship’s doors slide open. There, the redhead sees a familiar blue haired woman and glares at her, about to shout her head off, when she calmly says,

 

“Oh, I see. You tied me up to eliminate the competition, right? Well, you’re not gonna get rid of me THAT easy, baby blue doll. Shinji is MINE, and you and I know it.”

 

Rei furrows her brow, accentuating her confusion.

 

“I believe that that was not what I was insinuating. I was simply stating that it would be best if you were out of the way, from the others.” She walks over to Azuka, and her hands find themselves on the redhead’s shoulder.

Azuka shivers, and not just from the cold.

 

“Dominance, power. That is what I want. Humans have control over the world as we know it. What if they were left with nothing? With only the blood of others, and a flag of lost hope? Of nothing but a broken world, a shell of what it would’ve been? What it’s like to have no purpose, no meaning of life? Everyone and everything around you,” she says,

 

“Is just a clone of yourself?

 

 _Who am I_?”

 

Azuka held her breath. What _could_ she say, really? She didn’t feel human anymore. She knew that feeling, of being a used tool in some shed. Used and tossed aside like trash. She hated hiding how she really felt. Hated that feeling of complete helplessness.

 

Which is why she felt empathy, for the first time in a long time.

 

Finally something she could understand, something she could grasp, for once in her life. She stares at Rei intently, who hasn’t moved an inch from her spot. “I...don’t know. Maybe you’re just a fucking clone. How the hell should I know, _schniese_! But, to me,”

 

“You’re Rei. Rei fucking Ayanami. And nothing is going to change that, _gottverdammt_!” She shakes against the ropes, but she bloody hell knows it isn’t going to get her out of here.

 

Suddenly, Rei is by her side, sobbing by her chest. All Asuka can do is smile warmly at the other woman; wondering why she could ever hate such a soul who she could relate to so much, more so than anyone else she ever met. Not even Shinji understood that feeling, even though he, too, was also a Child. “T - Thank you...T -thank you, Langley. I feel...whole again. T--” she was interrupted by the redhead’s arrogant voice, slurring from both Japanese and German.

 

“No problemo, bitch. Now let me go before I burn your butt out.”

“I - of course. I’m...sorry.” Rei reaches for a nearby drawer and opens the pocketknife as quickly as she found it, and slits the ties off. Now, Asuka is free. “About freakin’ time. Let’s go beat up some bad guys and shit.” she says, standing up and smirking.

“Yes, let’s.” Rei smiled a soft smile at her and the two left the room.

 

 **THE END** (for now)


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

 

_" **Like a cruel angel**_

_**Young man, become a legend** _

 

_**Even if the blue wind knocks on the door of your chest now** _

**_You're still only looking at me and smiling_ **

**_Absorbed in yearning for things that you gently touch_ **

**_Your childish eyes still don't even know destiny_ **

 

**_But will you notice someday? That on your back_ **

**_There are wings aiming for the faraway future_ **

 

**_A cruel angel's these will take off from the windowsill before long_ **

**_On a surging, hot pathos, if you betray your memories_ **

**_Embracing this universe and shining_ **

**_Young man, become a legend."_ **

_"_

_(Evangelion OP sample of 'A Cruel Angel's Thesis'_ _)_

_\---_

"Follow me," Rei commands monotonously, "there's no time left to lose. The Angels will find us on this ship. Once they do, it's all over." She says, as they run past the door to their rooms and through the hallways. Whatever is going on outside, it's shaking the shuttle really badly. Each footstep made by an Angel advancing to them is vibrating the whole ship as an impact. Azuka feels shivers up her spine. It's not a pleasant feeling so close to death.

 

"So, where do we go, now? If there's nothing left for us, blue bell beauty." Azuka says her nickname with a click of a tongue, trying to keep up at the clone's pace of movement. The Ayanami simply looks at her levelly with those haunting red eyes. It's still unnerving to the redhead.

 "We retreat to safety, Langley. We are clearly outmatched," she narrowly avoids a taser gun being shot at her from one of the rogue occupants of the shuttle. "We'll likely die in the next few seconds, unless we launch the entry plug to the NERV headquarters on air."

"That's just it. You are a human, and without a world to live in..." She trails off, suggestively. Azuka nods. 

"And the others?"

"They are on a seperate area elsewhere. We report to them immediatedly, assuming we live to tell the tale." Rei says, with assurance.

"OK. So, anyway, who's flying this thing?" Azuka asks incredulously. Rei doesn't respond for a moment, and looks to be frozen in time before replying robotically.

....

....

....

  
"No one."

Azuka rolls her eyes, and clicks open her receiver. "Misato, it's me. What the hell is going on?" she snarls, half in English, and Japanese.

 " **Azuka, is that you? Thank the gods, you're alive**!" the purple-haired woman says through the walkie-talkie, relieved. " **We all thought you died back there on the battlefield. Your robot was in pieces and we all assumed the worst. Where are you now? We might be able to track you and bring you here with us** ," she says, and Azuka can faintly hear the sounds of the click-clacking of the computer keyboard in the background. Shaking her head, she exchange

" **Look, now isn't the time. Rei is with me right now as we speak. We're near Tokyo City, and the Angels are nearby. We're abandoning Ship # 205-66**. "

" **Got it. Keep me on the line, so I can locate wherever you are right now. We need your absolute location and exact axes. Wait a moment, and we'll fly to you**." More keyboard clicking as she was passed on hold again with crappy audio music. Azuka didn't have the time for this. Neither did Rei, as they reach a door. Of course, they need an ID to enter and they don't have one. Azuka curses herself, kicking the door with as much force as possible. "Agh, _nein!"_ she snaps, exagerrated as time is ticking by the second. She feels the Angel inching closer and closer to this ship in the sky. 

 

Rei calmly, holds up a hand and does a scan technically. The mechanic door opens automatically and closes behind them. 

"Damn show off," Azuka curses, crossing her arms as she 'harumphs!'

Either, Rei ignored her or didn't listen. Lord knows. What she did know, however, was that she had a lithe body. And it was too attractive for her own good. Azuka felt flushed, and held the bridge of her nose. She could feel an incoming nosebleed.

"Dress in your body suit immediatedly and attach your Interface Headset on. We only have a few seconds 'til launch." Rei says in a dead voice. She indicates to the two changing rooms to the side, as she works on the generator in front of them.

Azuka mentally counted the time on her watch.

5....

4....

3....

2....

1....

_Launch._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

 

" _ **In my spirit lies my faith**_

_**Stronger than love** _

_**And with me it will be** _

_**Forever.**_ "

( _Sampling of 'In My Spirit'_ )

\---

"A - Asuka...thank the gods, you're alive!" she hears a familiar voice, and she's unplugged from her shuttle. Actually, she's in the hold of someone she knows all too well....

"Baka, that hurts. Shinji, let go of me." She's dropped to the ground and is proud that it's actually

(will finish soon, still brain-dead at the moment)

 


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

* * *

 

**???**


End file.
